Vengeful Blood
by AmityStarrlight
Summary: Sixteen-year-old, Ally moves in with her uncle after her parents and sister are murdered ruthlessly. Things take a turn when she starts to fall for Austin Moon. The only problem? Ally's a fledgling (vampire) and now there's a threat from Ally's past murdering students at Marino High. Ally finds out a dreadful secret, and the boy she loves may not be who he says he is at all...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"NO!" the shrilling scream pierced through the vampire's heart as he lunged for Ally's little sister, Sara. Ally lay motionless on the ground watching with teary eyes, she couldn't do anything but watch as the vampire canine teeth ripped through Sara's frail body. Tears streamed down her face. In moments, most of Sara's blood was drained from her, excess blood dripped to the floor in splatters. The vampire dropped Sara's lifeless body to the floor looking pleased with his work.

The vampire turned to her and smiled, flashing his pearly white canine fangs, he started to walk towards her. Ally tried to move her disabled body but she couldn't. The tears were choking her, she felt like she'd been swallowed by a never-ending black hole.

The vampire kicked at Ally as she helplessly tried to pull away. She was looking at her parent's murderer and sister's murderer in the eyes. He wasn't a normal vampire, not like the ones Ally had been trained about her whole life. This vampire had a vendetta of his own.

"Poor thing," the vampire sighed, "too traumatized to move. How does it feel, Ally? To watch your loved ones murdered in front of your eyes?"

And suddenly the vampire began to laugh uncontrollably.

Ally was too paralyzed, she studied his every next move. She knew probably in less than five minutes she was going to die.

She had nothing to live for.

"Kill me," she gagged.

The vampire crouched down next to her, fear soared through her. "Oh, Ally, I'm gonna do something much better than that."

Then he leaned in towards her neck, he could hear her heart pumping faster than usual, then he dug into her skin and bit her. Ally let out a sharp cry in pain. The vampire smiled in delight, taking a fingernail he slit his wrist and put the flowing drops into Ally's opened mouth.

She could feel the pain. It went through all of her bones. He was turning her into a vampire. Ally suddenly began to gag up the vampire blood. Spitting it out, her body felt sick. She refused to take it. She was fighting as hard as she could.

"Ally, Ally, Ally," the vampire crooned.

"What did you do to me?" her throat was on fire.

"Nothing, my fledgeling. You won't be fully turned without my blood."

Ally felt herself choking up more blood. The pain was vibrating through her whole body. She was changing by the second.

"I'll look forward to finishing you in the future, Ally," the vampire said.

That was the last thing Ally remembered before mysteriously blacking out, when she awoke many weeks later she was in a hospital bed, her uncle watching her with pained eyes.

One thing was on her mind and that was vengeance.

**Hey, back with another story. So did you like it? This is my first ever Auslly supernatural fanfic so bare with me! Sorry if it sucked :(**

**Love you guys,**

**~Am~**


	2. The Voice

*/* Chapter One */*

"Focus, come on hit the bag, you're better than this," Victoria wheedled Ally. Drawing a deep breath, Ally drew a sharp punch to the punching bag Victoria was holding. She knew the attack had been too strong because she could silently hear her cousin wince in pain. Ally stopped and sighed. It was _too _much. She couldn't keep working with Victoria if she was going to stop the session's half-hour earlier.

That was her life now. Three years ago, Ally had been turned into a fledgling vampire at the scene of her family's death place. She'd sworn revenge on the vampire who had destroyed her whole family. But everything came with a price. The day Ally swore revenge she knew her life would never be normal.

"Ally?" Victoria asked.

"What happened?" she asked, even though Ally was the older one, Victoria was the more "mature" one. She was also one of three people who knew Ally's secret, coming from a background of famous vampire hunters, having a fledgling vampire living in the family was a very bad omen.

"Call it a day," she said almost out of breath.

"We just started," Ally informed her.

"What?" Victoria looked confused, she glanced at the clock and her eyes widened in surprise. Ten minutes in and she was already dismissing the self-defense session. Ally wouldn't doubt that she'd dislocated some of Victoria's bones. The amount of force she used in one blow was enough to send bricks off of a cemented brick wall.

"Is your dad going to come back from the hospital soon?" Ally asked, Victoria took a seat and began to take off some padding, she was panting heavily. Ally was overdue for a blood packet.

"Yeah, he should be home in an hour or two," Victoria replied.

Even though it was killing her to say something, Ally shut her mouth. She couldn't control time, more even she couldn't control herself when it came to her bloodlust.

"Hey, don't worry, Ally, we'll just lock you in the cage," Victoria joked, seemingly reading her thoughts.

The cage. Ally scoffed at the thought. Her uncle had gotten a cage for Ally to live in when she'd first moved in with them. She had been out of control, often complaining there were bloodsucking creatures out to get her. Ever since then, Ally had been traumatized around humans, knowing in less than two seconds she could behead them.

"Ally?" Victoria snapped Ally out of her thoughts.

"What happened, Tory?"

"You spaced out, _again, _Allyson, that's what happened." Ally cringed at the mention of her real name, she hated Allyson with a passion.

"Whatever," Victoria muttered dragging Ally out of the practice room.

* * *

An hour later, they were at Sonic Boom, Victoria had gotten a job there months earlier but quit after it came under new management. Sonic Boom was one of the hottest Music stores in Miami Beach and the number one hanging out place for Victoria and Ally since it was next door to Melody's Diner.

"Hey, Ally, Victoria," Ally's best friend, Trish called out.

They walked up to her exchanging glances, since when had Trish been working here?

"Guess who got a job at Sonic Boom!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yeah, like we didn't know," muttered Victoria sarcastically. _Duh. _

Ally elbowed Victoria in the rib cage, silencing her. Victoria winced in pain but immediately shut up when Trish looked at her with a big question mark printed all over her face. Victoria may have been mature, but she detested Trish with a passion.

"So, um, when did you get the job?" Ally asked breaking the awkward silence.

Trish shrugged. "Yesterday."

Trish was notorious for having over 300 jobs since the age of 13, each and every one of them she quit or got fired the day after. Meaning, tomorrow Trish was either going to get fired or quit.

Suddenly Victoria's phone rang and she stepped out to answer it, Ally was left alone with Trish. She could suddenly feel her stomach churning. _Oh, crap. _How many hours had it been? One?

She was left alone with Trish.

Anything could happen.

Impetuously, she ran out of Sonic Boom, with Trish calling her name.

Something was happening, she usually wasn't out of control like this.

Then a familiar voice lingered in her brain, "Hello, Ally..."

**Back with another chapter. I might not update as often since I'm working on two other A&A stories. So be warned, my lovely readers! Expect updates at random times. Anyways, review! Did you think it was too rushed? I hope this chapter cleared up a few things about Ally. She's basically living a double life with one mind-set on revenge and the other living a somewhat normal life.**

**IF: Ally's from a family background of vampire hunters, if you didn't catch that.**

**Love you guys,**

**and plz *pouty face* review**

**~Am~**


	3. Wiped

**So this is an actual chapter...**

* * *

Taking a panicked breath, Ally ran into the nearest empty bathroom she could find. Clutching, the sink tightly she gasped as spasms shot through her brain. She couldn't think right. By instinct she knew it was _him_. He'd come back, and now he was after _her_.

"Ally?" a familiar voice asked her, she turned back; Trish was looking at her frantically.

She then felt Trish's heartbeat, and then she saw the vein. Clutching the sink harder, Ally tried to control the yearning for Trish's blood as her best friend started walking back to her.

"Ally…" the vampire's voice trailed off. Anger aroused in her, flashbacks of her parents' and Sara's dead body replayed in her mind.

Trish touched her shoulder and looked at her worriedly, "What's happening, Ally? Are you OK?"

Ally pushed Trish to the floor and painfully gazed away, "Go away! Now!"

"What the hell?" Trish screamed bemused, scrambling to get on her feet.

Victoria entered the bathroom, phone in hand, her amber eyes shot to Ally and Trish. Trish ran to Victoria in a state of shock.

"Ally?" Victoria asked lightly.

Ally glanced at Victoria now, her mouth was open and her canine fangs were sprouting. Trish gawked and Victoria forcefully told her to run. Trish ran out of the bathroom obediently leaving Ally and Victoria.

Ally eyed Victoria angrily and charged at her, Victoria sidestepped causing Ally to stop midair. Ally charged for her again but Victoria roundhouse kicked her, aiming for the head. Immediately, Ally felt herself go down to the floor, she tried grasping for something to support her but her body failed her and her eyes closed.

* * *

A while later she awoke, the familiar lamp was on the night table next to her. How had she gotten here? She realized she was in her room. Then she saw Victoria sitting on a chair, her hands were on her lap; it looked like she'd been crying.

"Tory?" she asked in a small voice.

Victoria gazed up to see Ally looking at her suspiciously. Her curly hair was disheveled and mascara stained her face, she looked horrible. "You finally woke up," she said trying to sound cheery.

"What happened? And why do you look like hell?"

"I knocked you out. And Trent broke up with me, Cass found him making out with Jessica, can you believe that?"

"Tory…" Ally was about to say something comforting but something occurred to her, why had Victoria knocked her out? "Why did you knock me out?"

Victoria frowned. "You don't remember anything? You were about to drain Trish dry!"

Was this some practical joke? If it was it sure wasn't funny. "I don't remember anything. It's like my memory's a clean slate."

"What? That's not good. Dad's already pissed about this, especially since I had to break a bathroom window to get you out."

She had to break a bathroom window? "I guess you hit me pretty damn hard."

Victoria slightly smiled, but the memories of Trent came rushing back to her and once again she was somber. "So, um, do you want to talk about Trent?" Ally asked biting her lip, which hurt _a lot._

"Four years I've been with that jerk! And now he gets caught making out with Jessica and he wants me back saying I was the best thing that happened in his life! Who knows how many other bitches he's slept with?!"

"Tory, I'm so sorry. But just forget about him, he doesn't deserve you," Ally said reassuringly, even though she knew that could never happen. Alongside the Dawsons, the Garcias, Trent's family, went hand in hand when it came to vampire hunting.

Victoria sniffed. "Easy for you to say, you've never had a boyfriend before so why the hell should I listen to you?"

Ally stiffened. Victoria was really _really _pissed.

* * *

"What do you mean you have no idea what happened?" Uncle Ben, Ally's uncle hissed. Ally fidgeted with her fingers not looking her uncle in the eye. She had no idea what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Only a powerful vampire could've erased her memory, and since neither Victoria or Uncle Ben had gotten any leads Ally was a dead duck.

"I mean I have no memory of what happened!" Ally said.

"Ally, you lost control, you were about to suck the life out of Trish de la Rosa, your best friend!" Uncle Ben exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, like I didn't know that," she replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"This is serious, Ally!"

"No it's not because you won't believe me! I'm telling you I didn't do it consciously! Look, I don't know what happened back at that mall but snapping at Trish like that wasn't me! I would never do that to her!" Ally yelled.

Uncle Ben seemed unshaken, "You didn't stick to your blood diet, Ally, that made you insecure and dangerous; so you lured Trish."

"It all just doesn't make sense, I'm telling you I didn't do it, so I didn't do it!" she exclaimed.

"You got hit in the head by Victoria, your memory might start to come back by tomorrow, why don't you go get some rest? You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," Uncle Ben suggested tiredly.

Getting up, Ally exited the room. She knew she would never be capable of hurting Trish but judging by today, she wasn't so sure of it.

* * *

**This is important! So I'm back to updating this story since I have some ideas for this. For all my Our Last Days readers, I decided to delete the story since it wasn't really getting anywhere. So plz don't hate me for deleting it, but I just saw no point in continuing it. Anyways, hoped you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! **

**Love,**

**Am**


	4. Trish Finds Out

Chapter Four

"C'mon, Ally, show me what you're made of," Victoria coaxed. Ally backhanded the dummy with all her might so that he fell to the ground. Proud of her work, she began to take off the tape from her right hand.

"Ally!" Victoria called, looking up, she saw a flying stake coming to her; she grabbed it in a spur of the moment bemusedly before it could pierce through her heart. She could see Victoria smirking at her.

"That didn't count, training was already over," Ally said whiningly.

"Suck it up, remember, you always have to keep your head up," Victoria reminded her, "Especially since vamps can be anywhere."

Ally scoffed, they doorbell suddenly rang. "Is Uncle Ben home early today?"

Victoria nodded her head, "He's working a double shift today, I'll go get it." She took off before Ally could say something else. With nothing else to do, she went over to the anti-vamp weapons (**1**) and picked up a dagger, it was freshly polished. Aiming at the dummy all the way to the middle of the room, she threw it, immaculacy it pierced the dummy's heart. Cotton floated everywhere, Ally smiled in appreciation.

Minutes later, Victoria ran into the room, out of breath she said, "Trish is here and she's looking for _you_!"

Ally's eyes widened, it was probably about yesterday, "Me? Well, where is she?"

Victoria looked away sheepishly, "Well, um, that's the thing, she disappeared. I couldn't find her."

"So you couldn't of just knocked her out?" Ally asked referring to yesterday, she knew how badly Victoria wanted to do that.

"Ally?" she heard Trish's voice from down the hall. Impetuously, she ran out of the room and met Trish's dumbfounded gaze.

"What the..." Trish never forgot to finish her sentence behind her Victoria held a cloth, and swiftly covered Trish's mouth, seconds after trying to fight Victoria's grip, she was down.

Victoria met Ally's murderous gaze.

* * *

An hour later, after dragging Trish's body into the living room, the cousin's were deep in an argument. "Why the hell did you do that?" hissed Ally.

"I saved your ass! Trish was about to find out the truth!" Victoria yelled in response.

"You were just postponing it you, idiot!" Ally quarreled back.

"Are you saying you actually want Trish to find out?" Victoria asked, her voice softening.

"Find out what?" Trish interrupted them, she was clutching her head. Ally went to pour her some water from Uncle Ben's cocktail bar.

"Nothing, do you remember anything, Trish?" Victoria asked ignoring Ally.

"Yeah," she replied fuzzily, "someone chloroformed me."

Then her eyes wandered off to Ally who served her the water, "What the hell happened yesterday, Ally, Victoria?"

"Where?" Ally asked innocently.

"The bathroom. Ally, you had fangs! If this was some joke then it isn't funny..."

"Fangs? Have you gone mad? Ally doesn't have fangs!" Victoria jumped up.

Ally glared at her and then turned to Trish, in a quiet voice she told Trish, "What you saw yesterday, that was real."

* * *

"WHAT?" Trish jolted up her face filled with shock. She eyed Ally and Victoria wildly, it took several minutes for Victoria to calm her down, which of course, was threatening to knock her unconscious again.

"That's impossible. Ally can't be a vampire! It's a myth! Vampires are mythical creatures!" Trish paused for a breath studying, Ally and Victoria they seemed unfazed by her pleas.

"Darling, they're as real as it gets." Victoria said.

"But your nottt..." Trish stuttered.

"A vampire?" Victoria finished, she let out a small laugh, "what on earth mKes you think I'm a vampire?"

Trish pointed frantically at Ally who stayed quiet.

"Tory's not a vampire," Ally said at last, "I'm a fledgeling, not quite human, not quite a vampire."

"But... Yesterday, fangs... Are you going to kill me?" Trish jumped from topic to topic.

"Actually, that won't be a bad idea," Victoria smirked.

"Victoria!" Ally exclaimed. Victoria looked at her sheepishly.

"The Dawsons, are famous for vampire hunting, so are the Garcias. By oath to the council we're sworn to protect humans from vampires. But sometimes, those families pay a price..." Ally's voice trailed off, she blinked back tears. Memories of her parents came flickering back to her.

"How'd Ally become like _that_?" Ally heard Trish ask Victoria cautiously.

"Her parents were killed by a vampire, instead of killing Ally he killed Sara, her little sister and her parents, Lester and Penny. It's not something she talks about or any of us do."

"Ally," Trish face softened, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know, Trish. But now that you do know, you have to swear not to tell anyone, what happened yesterday or anything else you just found out..." Ally said firmly.

"Of course," Trish said understandingly, and then her phone beeped. Trish picked it up and read the text message she'd gotten. Her eyes widened in horror and bile rose in her throat. She dropped the phone and looked away, her face contorted.

"Trish, what happened?" Ally and Victoria asked in unison.

"It's Aurora Parkinson, she's dead..." Trish said charily.

**Hey guys, hoped you liked this chapter! 5+ reviews for the next chap? Please? I really want to know what you guys think! See you in chapter Five, _hopefully. _Thnx for reading!**

**Love you guys!**

**Make sure to leave a review for the next chap  
**

**~Am~**


	5. Found Out

*/* Chapter Five */*

"What?" Victoria and Ally yelled at the same time, by now, tears were sprouting from Trish's eyes. In a state of shock Ally went to pick up Trish's phone forcing her eyes to read the screen. Ally skimmed the text message, a picture of Aurora was attached and headline and a subheading: **_Teen Found Dead in Highway Gutter, significant amount of blood loss. _**

"That's horrible," Victoria finally said after minutes of silence passed them.

"Who would do something like this?" Ally asked tentatively.

"I don't know," Victoria replied shaking her head. Even though she had a pretty good idea...

* * *

"Ally!" her friend, Tilly Hathaway exclaimed, Ally looked up at her as she slammed her locker door. In a matter of minutes it was going to bw fourth period and she still hadn't seen Trish.

Tilly's face lit up like a candle, "Did you see the new guy? His name's Austin, Dez's cousin!"

Ally rolled her eyes, Tilly was one of Trish and her's closest friends but she was over-the-top about boys. In one semester, she'd already dated quarter of the boys on the football team.

"Tilly, you think every boy is hot," she said in a dismissive tone.

She hadn't even heard of a new student enrolling at Marino High. She dismissed the thought just as the fourth period bell rang, she said a quick goodbye to Tilly and sprinted to class.

Taking a seat by the window she looked around as all her classmates settled down just as the teacher walked into the classroom. Everyone was still pretty shocked by the sudden death of Aurora but that didn't stop the teachers from going the extra mile and giving out over the top homework assignments.

"Class," her E.L.A. teacher nearly yelled, immediately grasping all the students attention, as she continued a boy with blonde hair walked into the classroom, all eyes turned on him and immediately all the girls were wooed by his appearance.

_This must be the new student, _Ally thought to herself as she admired him. He had a bad boy look to him with a leather jacket, combat boots and not to mention shaggy beach-blonde hair. He was good looking, no, Ally corrected herself, he was _hot_. But she'd never admit that in a million years.

Ally snapped out of her reverie when she realized the class was staring at her now. She felt her colorless cheeks fill with blood. Had she missed something? She wished she could disappear.

"Ally?" the teacher asked. Ally looked at her embarrassed.

"Yes?" she replied meekly.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled out the reply. She must've been staring at Austin lovingly because he winked at her, her face went red like a tomato and Austin just grinned wickedly at her.

Austin went to take the empty desk next to her's. Crap, she'd forgotten about that too. Could her day get any worse?

* * *

~At Melody's Diner~

"So did you see Austin?" Tilly asked dipping a french fry in a cup of ketchup. Ally's expression tightened remembering the events that happened earlier that day. To make matters worse, she'd spent the whole period with her face in her book pretending to be interested in Old English Literature blocking off any contact with him.

"Yeah," Ally said squirming in her seat.

"I heard he was in your English Class," Tilly said taking another fry.

"Yeah, he is."

"That's all? C'mon, Alls, I need details here," coaxed Tilly impatiently.

Ally rolled her eyes taking a long sip of her water, "Well, he sits next to me."

Tilly nearly shot up out of her seat, "Jeez, Ally! I swear you really need some good glasses or something! The boy's frigging smoking!"

Just as Ally was about to say something in response to that, her phone rang. Looking at caller ID she could see it was Victoria's number. She excused herself and went to the back of Melody's Diner.

"Hello?" Ally answered.

"Ally! I need you to come home immediately, it's something dealing with Aurora's murder!" Victoria practically yelled.

"Be home in half and hour, OK?" she replied anxiously.

"OK, just get your butt here as soon as you can," Victoria replied and then hung up.

Putting her phone in her back pocket, she went back to the table she and Tilly were at. Tilly looked at her curiously as Ally put her phone in her bag silently. "We just got here and you're leaving?" Tilly asked disappointingly.

Ally shrugged, "Tory just wants me home, to erm... do something."

"Something, huh?"

"Tilly, I really got to go, I wish I could talk longer but I just need to be home now," Ally said fishing through her pocket pulling out a ten dollar bill, she threw it on the table and then exited Melody's Diner not looking back.

* * *

"Tory?" Ally called, walking into the training room. She saw pictures scattered across a table. Walking up to it, she could see Victoria hard at work marking something on a sheet of paper. When it came to murders Victoria always had her nose in them. Especially the murders that...

Shit! Did Victoria think Aurora's murderer was a vampire?

"Tory?" she asked, Victoria's head shot up, loose strands of hair from her braid fell down to the sides of her face.

"Took you long enough," she replied. Ally rolled her eyes, typical mature, smart-ass Victoria.

"What's this all about?" Ally's eyes scanned the pictures on the table, they were mostly markings of a vampire fangs on necks. Ally's eyes stopped at one, a girl with blonde hair lay dead, a pool of blood surrounded her, the markings on her neck were red and visible.

"That's Aurora," Victoria clarified following Ally's gaze.

"You think...Impossible," Ally started to say.

"It's very possible, Dad got the photo from Mr. Garcia, the markings on her neck match a vampire but I've looked through all the markings of other murders. This one doesn't match any," Victoria said slowly.

Ally still couldn't believe it. "Clearly if you don't see any matches than it means that it's a sick prank, whoever murdered Aurora was obsessed with trying to prove vamps exist!"

Victoria looked at Ally with a strained expression, "Ally, you didn't let me finish. The marking doesn't match any victims that are dead, there's only one person I know with the same fang markings."

Ally gazed at her skeptically, "Who?"

Victoria gave her a pained look, "It's you, Ally. The marking on Aurora match yours..."

_**Here's another update for my lovely readers! Thank you so much for following, favoriting and reviewing my story, guys! It means the world to me! So please review? Was it good or bad? And, you guys finally meet Austin! (This time I didn't introduce him in later chapters!)**_

_**So plz review :D And thns for reading!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Amie**_


	6. The Realization (filler)

*/* Chapter Six*/*

Ally stood there dazed not seeming to hear Victoria's words. Every part in her body froze, she stood there paralyzed. It _couldn't _be. It was _impossible_. He couldn't have found her...

"Ally?" Victoria asked quietly.

"It's impossible," Ally whispered her face had formed a huge frown. She refused to believe it. She couldn't. _Why? _Ally didn't know. It meant that _he _was _here, watching _Ally's every move. Had Aurora's death been a warning? How many other people would have to die until he stopped and got what he wanted?

Ally was sick.

She ran out the room.

* * *

Ally hovered over the toilet bowl hugging it before gagging again. Blood spurted up her throat and went into the bloody water. She moaned in pain, tears choked her eyes but she wouldn't let them come out. Memories of her parents and Sara replayed through her mind.

* * *

~Flashback~

_"Quit it, Sara!" Ally yelled holding a pillow up for defense as her sister's pillow clashed with hers. Instead, Sara simply laughed.__ They were in their room, Ally had been cramming her math lesson from yesterday into her brain for tomorrow's Geometry quiz. Moments before Sara could hit Ally with her pillow again, the sound of her mother's scream vibrated through the house, followed by the sound of breaking glass._

_Ally exchanged glances with Sara but didn't say anything. Ally got up cautiously and went to investigate while Sara followed closely behind her. Ally's heart skipped a beat as she called out, "Mommy?" _

_No answer._

_Seconds passed and then her mother screamed, "Ally, Sara, go!"  
_

_Emotions flooded through Ally as she instinctively grasped Sara's hand and the bat she kept behind the door. They ran into the nearest bathroom. Ally locked the door while Sara sat on the toilet seat panting heavily. Worry filled her eyes but she didn't dare speak a word. There was only one explanation: there was a vampire in the house and if they weren't careful they would die._

_Another pained scream came from her mom. Minutes passed and Ally knew it was her mother's last. _

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

She gagged again and her head spun. She was losing too much _blood_. She felt arms pull her away from the bathroom and into the hallway. It was Victoria, she realized. She yelled something that came out like _Sara_._  
_

Victoria sat beside her holding a cup with a straw on it. Ally recognized the metallic scent anywhere. Victoria was _giving _her blood. She knew if she didn't take it she would be weak. But she didn't want it. All she wanted was for everything to stop.

"Please, drink, please," beseeched Victoria.

"No, I can't," Ally said weakly. But Victoria wouldn't take no for an answer, she forced the straw in between Ally's tightly sealed lips and the familiar honeysuckle taste rushed into her mouth. Ally savored it before swallowing. _No, what was she doing? _

"It wasn't your fault," Victoria assured her soothingly, "it wasn't."

Ally was going to come back with some witty comment but she stopped realizing if it was _anyone _who knew what loss felt like it was Victoria. When she was barely three years old her mother, Mimi Dawson, had passed away in a car accident, Victoria had been in the backseat with her, she still remembered fragments of her mother's bloody corpse.

"Tory," Ally said distressingly.

"I know, I know," Victoria soothed her, enveloping her into a bear-hug. Unexpected tears of sorrow streamed down her eyes.

_She was going to avenge her family's death.__  
_

**_Hey, guys hoped you liked this chap! It's a filler! Plz, review with a cherry ontop?! I've decided to go on with this story, but my updates are going to be at random times, so be WARNED! Love you guys!  
_**

**_Love,_**

**_Amie_**


End file.
